


With Blood and Flowers

by blackkitty9



Category: Red (Short Film)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Takes Place At The End Of The Film, Wolf is a boy wearing a wolf hoodie, idek why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finds herself, once again, in Wolf's company. finding that, unwillingly, she's been thinking about him far more than usual, especially after what happened the last time they met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Blood and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> this is based one day after where the film takes place the link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0o3CcFpBfU

Red was in the woods again, it wasn't uncommon to find her here. she stood, the wind playing a silent melody in her ear as it went past, the pink flower tucked safely behind it. she'd made more of her jam-filled cupcake things and had made at least three that were filled with blood instead, after all, wolf lived in the forest and hunted creatures because of it, he was used to blood.  
she remembered the first time he tasted jam, he screwed up his face, claiming that it was too sweet. she'd hated him back then, and yet now he was at the forefront of her mind, constantly distracting her from what she was supposed to be doing, whether it was collecting water from the well or hanging up the washing.

she heard his low growl before she's even turned around.  
"Hello Wolf." she smiled, holding out a blood-filled cupcake thing  
Wolf eyed it with apprehension, sniffing it first before taking it was a mumbled "thanks"  
Wolf, wasn't a real wolf. he was a boy who wore a wolf pelt as a kind of cloak-hoodie thing. she thought it was cute. in fact, she thought Wolf was just cute in general, even with blood all over his mouth when he smiled and those tiny little fang-like teeth and-  
wait, she was going on about this too much. she was overthinking him, that's all.  
"you like it?" she asked  
"yup." he replied swallowing, having once-again gotten blood all over his mouth and cheeks.  
"that's good." she said, nodded as she sat against a tree, breathing out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
"Hey... Red..." began Wolf "About yesterday....i uh....." he glanced at the flower behind her ear and blushed "I was wondering... if uh..." he swallowed thickly and she wondered why he just couldn't say whatever it was already. "If you wanted to.. you know.... be mine?" he questioned  
it was Red's turn to blush, her face now matching her cloak, "B-be yours... you mean like... your mate or something?"  
Wolf nodded, not meeting her gaze and fidgeting with his pelt.  
"um.... yeah... i-i mean yes... yes i'll be your mate." Red said with obvious embarrassment.  
"thanks..." Wolf said, smiling at the ground.  
'do i seriously have to do this every time?" Red thought, smiling as she pressed her lips to his. 

he tasted like blood and something sweeter, honey maybe? she felt his hand reach up behind her head and instinctively slid a hand around his waist. time seemed to be slowing down or maybe it was speeding up, she couldn't tell. all too quick'y they broke apart, each staring the opposite way and both of them with blood on their mouths.

"so..." Red began, standing up and offering her hand, which Wolf took "we're Mates huh?"  
"yeah..." Wolf said as they started to walk "maybe i should show you to the rest of the pack? and then you could show me to your family?"  
Red smiled at him "yeah... i'd like that. then maybe you could save me from more killer Unirabbits." she chuckled  
Wolf grinned "i'd like that too."


End file.
